monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 10
Monster Jam World Finals 10 was held on March 27-28, 2009 at Sam Boyd Stadium. The tenth iteration of the prestigious event saw 24 trucks return to Las Vegas, Nevada. Tom Meents earned his eighth world title by defeating Alex Blackwell in racing, and Damon Bradshaw climbed to the top of the freestyle ladder in only his third full season. Track Layout * Far Endzone - A van stack, car pad in an X shape, and a camper * Left Side - Decorated box van and triple jump (see Trivia) * Center - Step up jump used for the backflip encore * Right Side - Double valley jump and fountain jump Lineup #Air Force Afterburner - Damon Bradshaw #An Escalade - George Balhan #Avenger (Scuba) - Jim Koehler #Batman - John Seasock #Blue Thunder - Linsey Weenk #Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten #Brutus - Chris Bergeron #Captain's Curse - Alex Blackwell #Destroyer - Dan Evans (Last World Finals appearance) #Donkey Kong - Frank Krmel #El Toro Loco - Lupe Soza #Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson #King Krunch - David Smith #Madusa - Madusa #Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents #Monster Mutt (on Grave Digger 22) - Charlie Pauken #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Candice Jolly (World Finals debut) #Nitro Circus (freestyle only) - Travis Pastrana (World Finals debut (freestyle only); only World Finals appearance) #Pastrana 199 - Cam McQueen (racing only) #Safe Auto Minimizer - Marc McDonald #Stone Crusher - Steve Sims #Superman - Chad Fortune #Taz - Adam Anderson (racing)/Chad Tingler (freestyle) #TMNT (on Grave Digger 16) - Pablo Huffaker #War Wizard (World Finals debut; only World Finals appearance) - Special Paint Schemes *Avenger debuted a special Scuba scheme in honor of his famous act of jumping into the available pond every year. *Nitro Circus debuted in Freestyle. *Obsessed debuted on display. *Non-Competing *Time Flys debuted a new black design on display. *Non-Competing blavgr209a1.jpg Nitro_Circus_Photo_1-1-.jpg press.release.2009.04.10.a-300x200.jpg Wflv211b2.jpg World Finals Racing Racing Round 1 Madusa '''vs. Stone Crusher '''Pastrana 199 '''vs. Superman Grave Digger vs. '''Air Force Afterburner Avenger vs. Brutus Destroyer vs. Captain's Curse An Escalade '''vs. King Krunch '''El Toro Loco '''vs. Batman Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. '''War Wizard Racing Round 2 Donkey Kong vs. Madusa Safe Auto Minimizer '''vs. Pastrana 199 '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Air Force Afterburner Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. '''Brutus Captain's Curse '''vs. Taz (crashed) '''Monster Mutt '''vs. An Escalade '''Blue Thunder '''vs. El Toro Loco '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. War Wizard Racing Round 3 Madusa vs. '''Safe Auto Minimizer Maximum Destruction '''vs. Brutus '''Captain's Curse '''vs. Monster Mutt '''Blue Thunder '''vs. Bounty Hunter Racing Semi Finals Safe Auto Minimizer vs. '''Maximum Destruction Captain's Curse 'vs. Blue Thunder Championship Race '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Captain's Curse (crashed) Freestyle #'Air Force Afterburner - 36 #Bounty Hunter - 32 #Brutus - 29 #Blue Thunder - 28 #Nitro Circus - 26 #Stone Crusher - 26 #Monster Mutt - 26 #Taz - 25 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 24 #King Krunch - 23 #Grave Digger - 23 #Batman - 21 #Donkey Kong - 21 #El Toro Loco - 21 #War Wizard - 19 #Maximum Destruction - 19 #Destroyer - 17 #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 17 #Madusa - 16 #Safe Auto Minimizer - 13 #Superman - 8 #An Escalade - 8 #Avenger - 4 #Captain's Curse - DNS Encore Maximum Destruction backflip attempt (1 1/2 rotations). A parade of non-competing monster trucks from the pit party circles around the track. Other Awards *Donut – Tom Meents *Rising Star – Jon Zimmer *Arena Wheelie – Dave Rappach *Extreme Air – Frank Krmel *Stadium Wheelie – Dennis Anderson *Save – Steve Koehler *Humanitarian – Charles Benns *Fan Appreciation – Alex Blackwell / Rod Schmidt *Arena Freestyle – Charlie Pauken *Sportsman – Jim Koehler *Crash Madness – Charlie Pauken *Stadium Freestyle – Dennis Anderson *WOW Factor – Tom Meents *Team of the Year – Monster Trucks Ltd (Sims) Trivia * Captain's Curse, Nitro Circus, and Grave Digger all crashed into the stands during the course of the event (Captain's Curse flipped violently into the stands after losing brakes in the finals, and Nitro Circus and Grave Digger both rolled onto the wall during freestyle). Captain's Curse's racing crash was omitted from the vast majority of TV broadcasts and from the DVD; Nitro Circus's and Grave Digger's crashes were only shown through onboard footage. * Alex Blackwell became the second World Finals competitor to make the final round of racing and miss the freestyle competition due to a crash, joining Blue Thunder's Lyle Hancock (Monster Jam World Finals 2). * Adam Anderson became the second reigning World Finals champion who was unable to defend their respective title the following year due to an injury sustained in racing. He joined Pablo Huffaker on that list. * Tom Meents blew the transmission during his World Finals freestyle run for the second time, the first since Monster Jam World Finals 4. * Adam Anderson was injured after crashing into a tree in Thunder Alley during racing. Later, his substitute in Taz, Chad Tingler, suffered a dislocated shoulder after a hard hit in freestyle. * This would be the only World Finals competition appearance of War Wizard. * Originally, the triple jump on the left side of the track was a double jump with a disconnected jump stack. After the photos were taken, the disconnected jump was melded into the double on the last day to change it into a triple stack. * This would be the last freestyle appearance for King Krunch. He returned the following year, but could not freestyle due to a crash in racing. * The bark split open on the tree Taz collided with. The tree survived the incident, but was removed several years later. * During Friday practice, Stone Crusher clipped the triple jump and rolled completely over and back upright. * This was the second of three World Finals where the fastest qualifier (Donkey Kong) lost in its first race. Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) *Airborne Ranger *Airborne Ranger Too *Amsoil Shock Therapy *Arachnaphobia *Bad Boy Mowers *Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) *Bombshell *Cult Energy Activator *El Matador *Excaliber *Extinguisher *Iron Outlaw *Martial Law *Maverik Monster Trakker *Obsessed *Pitbull *Play'n For Keeps *Public Disturbance *Samson *Shattered *Sheer Insanity *Spike Unleashed *Stone Crusher Ride *Sudden Impact *Terminator *Time Flys *TNT *War Wizard (Ride Truck) *Wrecking Crew Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2009 events